Advances
by Ikuni Hattori
Summary: Day 6 for Cavity Week Smut She finally managed to corner him in his office, and this time, all resistance is gone. Continuation to Guardian City University


Day 6 for Cavity week! ^.^ Enjoy!

Day 6 / July 26th / Friday - smut/porn/nsfw day.

Does it make me a bad person to have written smut while at GS Camp? *flails*

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Rise of the Guardians nor the Guardians of Childhood series. I am not William Joyce.

* * *

When she had last cornered him in his office, Pitch had successfully deflected Tooth's advances before locking her out of his office. Since then, he had managed to always avoid being alone with her. This lasted for about a week.

It was later at night, and Pitch was returning to his office from Sanderson's—the history professor had confronted his friend, but the shorter man genuinely denied having anything to do with Toothiana's appointment. Pitch was planning on grabbing his briefcase before heading home. He was at his desk when he realized his briefcase was gone. He didn't have time to look around before he heard his door shut and the lock turn.

Pitch didn't even bother turning around.

Which seemed like a mistake on his part, seeing as how that was exactly where Tooth wanted him. She slid between him and the desk before sitting upon it, her legs hooking around his thighs, a smirk on her lips.

"I never got to moan for you," she insisted as she grabbed his tie, ignoring his frown.

"Ms. Flight-"

"Oh, Dr. Black," she moaned for him, laying down on the desk, using her hold on his tied to pull him down with her, her arms wrapping around his neck. Although he was stiff in her embrace, she knew he was attracted to her. "My, my, Dr. Black, is that a sword in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" she teased before mashing her lips against his. Moaning, she rubbed herself against him, her hand slipping between them to unbuckle his pants.

Pitch made no move to stop her.

Emboldened by this, Tooth slipped her hand into his pants and stroked him languidly, a moan dripping from his lips. She drew him out and pressed him against her, her skirt arleady hiked up around her hips.

"Please, Professor. Teach me-" She was cut off when he thrust into her, pinning her to the desk with his body. He kept still, however, and merely glared at her. Distractedly, she tried to move her hips but he pressed her into the desk, letting his weight fully settle on her.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" he growled out, taking every bit of self-control that he had not to lose himself in her. She hummed at him. "I'm old enough to be your _father_-"

"Mmm, don't care," she moaned out happily, her hands rasing to grasp his biceps. She flexed her inner muscles, making Pitch grit his teeth. Noticing his reaction, Tooth did it again, a smirk on her lips as she dared him to try something to make her stop.

"Are you even legal?" he asked her, and she merely giggled at him.

"I'm twenty-six. Is that legal enough for you?" she teased before flexing around him again. With a grunt, Pitch withdrew from her completely before unwrapping her from around him. He took a step back.

"Why are you even-" Pitch couldn't even form a proper sentence before Tooth sprung up to grab him by the lapels. She turned them so he was between her and the desk before dropping to her knees. She took him into her mouth.

"Like I said, Dr. Black. You don't know what your writings _do_ to me," she whispered against his tip before swallowing him again. Pitch's hand rose up to grasp at her hair, his other hand slamming to the desktop to steady himself. With a combination of her tongue, lips and teeth, she was swallowing his release in no time. Insistant upon suckling at him like drinking soda through a straw, Pitch was hard again in seconds, his steadying hand coming up to loosen his tie as sweat dripped down his forehead.

Oh lord, he really was old if he was tiring out now. So caught up in his thoughts, he didn't protest when she pushed him back onto his own desk before climbing on top of him, her knees on either side of his hips. Pitch ended up swallowing her cry as she sank down on top of him. He couldn't help the groan that bubbled up his throat.

Then she started to dance on top of him and all of his protests suddenly disappeared.

Oh lord, it had been far too long since he had been with a woman. His hips swirled up into hers as his hand traveled between them to roll her pearl of nerves between his fingers. Stars danced behind his eyelids as she clamped down on him, her back arching. It took a few thrusts later to send him over, his yell muffled by her kiss.

They laid on the desktop, basking in their afterglow.

"_Please_ tell me you like to work nights," she teased once she got her breath back. Pitch's answer was to roll them over, pinning her to the desktop before claiming her lips with his. Hitching one of her legs around his waist, he thrust back into her, smothing her cry with his mouth. Her other leg he lifted and draped over his shoulder, his hips working at hers endlessly. One hand slid under her shirt to palm her breast, eliciting a moan from her as his fingers rolled her nipple.

Her release hit her hard, her body writhing beneath his. The feeling of her muscles milking him sent him over the edge, and he emptied himself into her before stilling, his tongue languidly rubbing against hers. Tooth's arms encircled his neck, drawing him closer to her before he suddenly tensed up. Pulling away, Pitch stared down at Tooth, her hair disheveled and her lips swollen. She gazed up at him, slightly confused.

"Please tell me you're on birth control," he told her seriously.

Her nervous chuckle wa sall he needed before he gave a small curse. Pitch withdrew from her, straightened her skirt and underwear before drawing her to her feet. He then straightened himself before grabbing his briefcase, leaving the mess on his desk for the morning. Giving a sigh, he looked at Tooth, who had suddenly become very timid.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your car." The relief on her face was instantaneous.


End file.
